un trabajo nuevo y un amor también
by titania-chan
Summary: lucy debe cuidar a la hija de una amiga y para eso debe trabajar en el gremio pero no sabra que cuidar a esa niña hará que se cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo asi es natsu esta historia tendrá muchos momentos divertidos y romanticos ... asi que espero que lo lean y quien sabe que tenga limon pero casi al final ok n.n
1. 1 un nuevo trabajo

**cap 1 un trabajo nuevo**

Hoy era un día normal en fairy tail, después de que fairy tail volvió a hacer el gremio 1° de fiore todo estaba tan tranquilo no habían peleas…. ESPERA! Como que estaba tranquilo y no habían peleas bueno se los puedo explicar todos los magos están haciendo misiones incluso Nab(Nab Lazaroel busque si tienen dudas quien es el) tomo un trabajo, mucho pensaban que el mundo se iba a acabar pero no paso bueno pero no vayamos de lo que estábamos hablando bueno como iba diciendo todo estaba tranquilo y también casi vacío solo habían uno que otro mago y en el bar estaba nuestra rubia favorita asi es lucy pero todos se preguntan por qué no está en una misión bueno, bueno después lo sabrán(osea casi altiro)

Nee lucy-san que haces aquí pensé que estabas en una misión con natsu y los demás-dijo una albina de pelo largo y con unos lindos ojos azules

Bueno digamos umhh te acuerdas esas cajas de pastel fresa que compro erza…

Si me acuerdo eran como unas 10 cajas, pero que paso con eso-dijo la albina intrigada

Bueno en pocas palabras, otra pelea de natsu y gray ellos congelaron y quemaron todas las cajas de erza sacando lo peor de si y bueno después de casi matarlos les dijo "chicos ya no pueden seguir así sé que los mejores amigos se pelean pero esto no tiene perdón así que los llevare a un entrenamiento de dos semanas para que dejen de pelearse" después de eso se los llevo*suspiro* gray y natsu me imploraron que fuera pero erza digo que solo los tres y bueno me quede y happy fue a una misión con Wendy y charle-dijo lucy resignada

Ara, ara eso tiene sentido pero por que no haces una misión y listo-dijo la albina con una sonrisa perfecta

Ese es el problema no puedo hacerlo-dijo lucy cansada

Se que natsu esta en tu equipo y todo eso pero no creo que le moleste

Ahhh eso no es mi problema mira, se que natsu no se enojaría solo que umh bueno tengo un asunto-eso ultimo lo dijo bajito

Un asunto? Acaso una cita-dijo con sonrisa picara

No! Te equivocas no solo *suspiro* bueno etto *mirando la cara de súplica de mira* ahhh te contare ya, bueno sabes que cuando yo vivía con mi padre tenía una amiga bueno era una de mis sirvientas pero ella siempre me entendía y bueno cuando me entere de que mi padre me iba a casar por dinero me negué rotundamente y ella fue la única que me apoyo con ella planee lo de escaparme y ella me apoyo 100% , cuando vimos la oportunidad nos fuimos de ahí ella dijo que se iba a Hargeon porque ahí vivía su prometido y dijo que ahí podría tomar un tren hacia magnolia para unirme a fairy tail y bueno lo demás ya sabes conocí a happy y natsu etc etc después de que estuvimos congelados 7 años me entere que mi amiga ya estaba casa y tenía una hija de 5 años

Entiendo pero no le veo el problema lucy-dijo mira que estaba muy concentrada en lo que le contaba lucy

El problema empieza aquí ella y su marido deben hacer trámites y bueno yo soy casi la única amiga que tiene y me pidió cuidar a su hija por un mes – dijo lucy- y lo peor de todo digo cuidar a su hija no me molesta lo que me molesta es que no podre hacer misiones y si no los hago no podre pagar mi renta y si no la pago me echan-lucy entro en la desesperación total

Pídele a natsu que haga misiones por ti y después se las pagas-eso ultimo lo digo con un tono picaro

MIRA! No digas eso*lucy estaba más roja que el pelo de erza* y tampoco me colgaría de natsu de esa forma tengo orgullo por dios y más enzima si el pagara mi renta tendría mas derecho a meterse a mi casa- eso ultimo lo dijo completamente enojada, aunque ella igual le gustaba entrar y ver a natsu con happy asi no se sentía tan sola pero le molestaba que ellos se metieran tanto en su casa

Ya veo, y la cuidaras a esa niña por un mes eso es mucho tiempo lucy

Lo se, pero no me queda otra anny me ayudó mucho

Asi que se llama anny muy lindo nombre…. Oye lucy te tengo una proposición

Cual mira?-temia que fuera algo de lo que se iba arrepentir

Bueno lissana está en una misión con juvia y me falta gente que me ayude para limpiar el gremio así que te gustaría trabajar como mesera de fairy tail la paga es buena si no me equivoco pagan 150.000 joyas por semana

150.000 joyas por semana mira eso es mucho dinero-dijo lucy que se caia del asombro

Asi pero bueno aceptas el trabajo puedes trabajar todo el mes y puedes traer a la niña etto como se llama?

Ella se llama antonella(realmente no se como se escribe) y mañana tengo que ir a buscarla a la estación de trenes… si no me equivoco mañana vuelven todos verdad

Asi es asi que hoy me ayudaras con la limpieza entendido-dijo mira con un tono de autoridad

Aye-dijo lucy con miedo

Bueno pero primero debes cambiarte de ropa toma*le pasa una caja* aquí las meseras de fairy tail usan vestidos ok-mas todo de autoridad

Siiii, mira da miedo-penso lucy

Y pídele a virgo que te haga un media trenza ok

Ok mira…. Después de eso lucy se dirigió al baño y se cambió de ropa, el vestido que se puso era de color blanco crema, el vestido se sostenía por dos cintas que se amaraban detrás del cuello, era ajustado hasta la cintura mostrando harto busto pero no tanto y suelto para abajo con unos zapatos blancos que tenían una cinta que se le amarraba a la pierna, después llamo a virgo para que le hiciera la dichosa trenza que mira pidió y guardo su ropa en una bolsa y salió donde estaba mira

Que linda te vez lucy realmente te vez hermosa pero no vinimos a modelar verdad vinimos a limpiar asi que toma esa escoba y barre el gremio mientras yo limpio las ventanas ya-dijo mira mientras le pasaba la escoba

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo mira-chan…..

Pov lucy

Barrí todo el gremio adentro y afuera se veía tan tranquilo el gremio *suspiro* entre para ver que más tenía que hacer

Oye mira qué más puedo hacer ya barrí todo el gremio-dije estoy cansada

Umh limpia las mesas y después te enseñare anotar misiones cuando las piden ya

Enserio yo pensé que solo tu podías mira el maestro no se enojara-dije preocupada bueno no quería tener problemas

Note preocupes no pasara nada después de todos ahora eres una mesera y encargada de fairy tail-dijo mira con un poco de orgullo

Ya veo ahora que lo pienso donde está el maestro?-mire para todo lados

El maestro está en una reunión si no me equivoco, vuelve mañana – dijo mira sonriendo

Ya veo , parece que todos vuelven mañana y pienso que natsu, erza y gray también –sonreí para mí misma- espero que erza no los haya traumado

Asi fue toda la tarde hasta las 5 donde el gremio cerraba bueno el gremio cierra más tarde pero como no había casi nadie decidimos irnos más temprano, me despedí de mira y me fui a mi casa, me daba flojera cambiarme así que me fui con el vestido, llegue a mi casa entre al baño me desvestí y entre a la bañera

Mañana será duro pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo*levantando mis brazos* estuve una hora en la tina era relajante estar ahí pero tenia que salir me puse mi bañera comi algo y me acosté hasta quedarme completamente dormida por que mañana tenia que estar a las 6:30 en el gremio por que si no tendría que ver a mira enojada y eso no lo quería ver

* * *

**gracias x leer espero que les guste por que ami si ok bn me alegro que lo lean y dejen sus review eso me ayuda y me motiva harto gracias n.n**


	2. 2 una nueva lucy

Cap 2 una nueva lucy

Pov lucy

Desperté a las 6:00 quería seguir durmiendo pero no podía excepto si quería ver a mira enojada y no quería verla así que me levante como pude fui al baño me di una ducha rápida y me puse el vestido que mira me dio, invoque a virgo para que me haga la dichosa trenza y después tome un desayuno ligero vi la hora era las 6:20 ya era mejor irme así que tome una cartera amarilla que combinaba con mi vestido puse mis llaves adentro pero

Umh si las necesito y si me roban la cartera umh es peligroso-pense

Asi que busque algún cinturón por ahí hasta que lo encontré era verde claro combinaba bien

Parece que todo lo que me pongo combina- me dije con un tono de egocentrismo

Tome mis llaves las amare con el cinturón y Sali a la calle para ser las 6:23 había bastante gente en las calles me demore cinco minutos al llegar pero parece que el gremio ya estaba abierto, mire al cielo se veía que iba a salir el sol iba hacer un lindo día

Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que estar a las 4 en la estación de trenes-me recordé

Entre al gremio parecía que no había nadie a excepción de mira ni el maestro estaba

Hola mira-chan, no ha llegado el maestro-pregunte

Hola lucy-san u no va a llegar a las 7 am pero no te preocupes será mejor prepara las comida que lo más probable que vengan todos con hambre

Ok.. y me dirigí a la cocina ayudar a mira

**En un tren**

Mátenme porfa- decía un pelirosa que estaba a punto de vomitar

Tranquilízate flamita que falta solo una hora- dijo un chico que estaba desnudo

Gray tu ropa y natsu es mejor que duermas- en ese momento un mujer con armadura golpeaba a natsu dejándolo inconsciente y mientras que el otro buscaba su ropa

Oye erza por que decidiste terminas el campamento-dijo gray que ya venia vestido

Bueno por que extraño a mi hermanita xq preguntas acaso querias seguir-dijo erza con una mirada asesina

Nop para nada y dijiste hermanita?-pregunto gray

Así es lucy para mi es mi hermana xq preguntas para ti no es tu hermana-dijo erza

Bueno si para mi ella es mi pequeña hermana también-dijo gray con una pequeña sonrisa

Asi fue el viaje de los tres magos que volvían de un horrible y traumático campamento de la amistad

**Flash back**

Aquí estará bien para que ustedes sean amigos –dijo erza mientras miraba el bosque

Es una broma cierto verdad- dijo gray

Erza que nos vas hacer-dijo natsu un poco asustado

Nada mas que trabajo en equipo asi que prepárense porque nadie se mete con mis pasteles

No que esto era por lo amigos-dijo gray mirando a erza

O cierto verdad y si también para que paren sus peleas ok-un poco apenada por la confusión

Parece que esta avergonzada-susurro natsu a gray

Eso parece-le devolvió el susurro

Que se hablan tanto ustedes dos-dijo erza enojada

Nada solo hablamos de que éramos buenos amigos, no es asi natsu- dijo gray sudando frio

Asi es gray somos los mejores amigos-dijo natsu mientras abrazaba a gray cm amigos

Asi me gusta bueno que empiece el entrenamiento

Asi fue la semana de natsu y gray , erza los obligaba que todo lo hicieran juntos solo faltaba que les pidiera ir al baño juntos pero bueno el 1° dia los obligo a conseguir su comida , que había escondido en el bosque y que tenían que buscarla juntos

Has encontrado algún olor flamita-decia gray cansado y con hambre

Umh no … espera si aquí-indicando el árbol y asi es en la punta del árbol habia un bolso- ahora la pregunta es como subir

Fácil ice make: escalera – y asi aprecio una escalera de hielo, gray subio tomo la bolsa y adentro estaba la comida, natsu y gray volvieron al campamento donde erza estaba esperándolos

Parece que la encontraron estoy orgullosa de ustedes*mirándolos* es mejor comer

Aye sir!-gritaron los 2

Y asi fueron su días misiones grupales día , tras día hasta que erza pensó que era mejor volver y también porque extrañaba a su hermanita

**Fin del flash back**

Pov normal

Oye natsu ya llegamos despie….-en ese momento natsu salio volando del tren al besar el suelo

*muack* *muack* tierra firme, gracias a dios *levantándose* nunca más me voy a subir a un tren lo juro

Siempre dices eso flamita, aunque ahora lo decías menos cuando lucy está cerca de tuyo – en tono de burla

Cállate ice princess-chocando sus frente

Están peleando-dijo erza con todo de amenaza- es mejor apurarnos quiero ir a ver a mi hermanita (lucy) y también tiene razón gray con lucy te quejas menos*sonrisita*

No es cierto*ofuscado* mejor vamos al gremio cabrones

En menos de 10 min llegaron a las puertas de fairy tail y como siempre natsu pateo las puertas

Hola cabrones volvi…..-se quedo mirando y no fue el único gray y erza porque al frente de ellos estaba lucy atendiendo la mesas pero porque estaba atendiéndolas-penso natsu

Hola chicos volvieron temprano –decia lucy acercándose a los llegados

Pero que coño haces atendiendo las mesas lucy-decia natsu ofuscado

Pov natsu

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a lucy pero ella estaba vestida diferente ella llevaba un vestido que no hay que negar que le quedaba perfecto y su escote o por dios … pero que mierda natsu que esta pensando lucy es tu amiga una nakama nada mas, pero cuando vi a eso estúpidos mirar a lucy con ojos de lujuria queria quemarlos vivos pero porque quería hacer eso

Fin pov natsu

Pov normal

Bueno este es mi trabajo nuevo como la mesera y ayudante de fairy tail

Pero por que no podías hacer una misión para eso-dijo natsu queria que se sacara ese vestido ahora pero por que

Es que no puedo, realmente no puedo hacer misiones por un mes-dijo lucy

Por qué lucy-dijo erza preocupada- te pasa algo

Cuéntanos, no somos tus amigos- dijo gray

Bueno si creo que yo….

Lucy bombón sírveme otra cerveza…. Lucy cariño nosotros queremos otro plato-pedía gente de otras mesas

Lo siento tengo que atender, pero vayan a la barra y les explico –dijo alejándose del trio- erza hice pastel, gray hay helado y natsu hay pollo con picante-gritándole a los chicos

Hi!-respondieron los 3

Como que bombón, cariño que se creen eso cabrones en decirles esas cosas a lucy-dijo natsu lo suficente fuerte para que escuchara mira, gray y erza

Celoso flamita-dijo gray en tono de burla

Claro que no simplemente… es molestoso-dijo apenado

Obviamente son celos –dijo erza

Los 3 ya estaba sentados en la barra, cuando por la puerta entraron los miembros que faltaban: lissana, juvia , ganjee y levy ahhh y también la pequeña Wendy, acompañada de happy y charle

Hola minna ya volvimos-dijo lissana acompañado de los demás

Hola minna-dijo lucy acercándose a los recién llegados

Hola Lu-cha*mirada* oye lu-chan por que estas vestida asi-indicando su vestido

Oye bunny girl acaso esta vestida asi para salamander-dijo ganjeel con tono de burla

CLARO QUE NO! – grito lucy-es mi nuevo trabajo soy la mesera y ayudante de fairy tail

Ahhhh-dijieron los 7

Te ves bien lucy-san-dijo Wendy muy tímidamente

Asi lucy te ves muy bien creo que hoy si que consigues un novio-dijo lissana los suficientemente fuerte para que un chico de pelos rosado escuchara

Es cierto si, rival del amor consigue novio dejara a gray-sama solo para juvia-dijo juvia saltando de alegría y mientras todos les deba un gotita de anime

No digas eso que me avergüenzas, porque no se van a descansar les traeré algo ya-después lucy se dirigió a otra mesa que atendia

Y después de eso todos se fueron a sentar a la barra

**En la barra**

Erza erza estaba tranquilamente comiendo su pastel de fresas que hizo lucy, mientras que mira hablaba con lissana y levy sobre su misión, mientras juvia espiaba a gray que molestaba a natsu sobre sus celos

Pero si estas celoso-decia gray

Que no lo estoy para mi lucy es mi mejor amiga y nada mas-se defendía el salamander

Yo creo que tienes celos –decia mirajane metiéndose en la conversación

Y por que debería tener eh-dijo natsu encarando a mira

Bueno por que sabes que ella puede conseguir un novio en cualquier momento, por que –fue interumpida por gray -alguien le podría robar su primer beso, la podría tocar cuando quisiera incluso*trago saliva* podría tener sexo con ella-ese comentario saco sonrojo de todo los presente

Natsu pensó eso y se veía que su cuerpo se rodeaba de fuego , pero no era cualquier fuego era fuego de celos

Si alguien osa tocar o mirar a lucy por mas de 3 min les juro que lo quemo vivo-eso ultimo lo grito para que todo el gremio escuchara, buento todo gremio excepto lucy obvio

Que pasa aquí-dijo lucy acercándose a la barra

Lucy! –gritaron todos alterados

Están peleando, nos les sirvió de nada el campamento-mirando a natsu y a gray- y de que estaban hablando

De nada-dijo levy parecía nerviosa

Si claro, levy-chan no te sirve mentir se te ve que estas nerviosa

Pero en realidad no es nada-contrataco

Ya veo… natsu de que estaban hablando-dijo acercándose a natsu lo suficiente por darse un beso

Lu….cy yoooo etto esta….bamoss yom akdocnojwnvjvnoem-miro a todos con cara de "sálveme"

No te entendí nada natsu-lucy se levanto pero para peor su busto se puso al frente de la cara de natsu, natsu estaba su cara roja

Mierda, contrólate natsu, contrólate-se decía a si mismo natsu

Oye lucy no que tenias que estar a las 4 en la estación y son las 3:55-dijo mira

Oh no – grito la heartfilia- es tarde muy tarde(se parece al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)- me tengo que ir ahora, mira vuelvo altiro ya- dijo lucy que tomo su cartera y salio disparada del gremio y todos miraban con cara de poker face

Que le paso a lu-cha mira-dijo levy

Bueno tenia un asunto hoy, por ese asunto que no puede hacer misiones

Una cita-dijo lissana muy animada

Umh quien sabe- dijo la albina mayo mientras limpiaba un vaso

Si un tipo viene de la mano de lucy y dice que es su novio lo quemo entendido-dijo muy enojado

Tranquilo flamita

Ahora que lo recuerdo lucy no nos conto sobre por que no podía hacer misiones este mes-dijo erza mientras comia otro plato de pastel

Ya lo sabran-dijo mira con una sonrisa

**En las calles de magonolia**

voy a llegar tarde-se quejaba lucy- anny me va matar- mientras corria con toda sus fuerzas para legar a la estación

* * *

**gracias por leer este cap espero que les guste n.n dejen sus comentarios eso me ayuda a escribir:D**


End file.
